ODI no.3318
v | odi_number = 3318 | date = January 11, 2013 | venue = Saurashtra Cricket Association Stadium, Rajkot | toss = England, who chose to bat | result = England won by 9 runs | man_of_the_match = JC Tredwell (England) | umpires = SJ Davis (Aus) and S Ravi | last_odi = ODI no.3317 | next_odi = ODI no.3319 |}} Fall of wickets: 1-158 (Bell, 27.4 ov), 2-172 (Cook, 31.1 ov), 3-248 (Morgan, 41.6 ov), 4-255 (Pietersen, 43.5 ov) Did not bat: JE Root, TT Bresnan, JC Tredwell, ST Finn, JW Dernbach Fall of wickets: 1-96 (Rahane, 16.4 ov), 2-102 (Gambhir, 18.4 ov), 3-138 (Kohli, 25.4 ov), 4-198 (Yuvraj Singh, 34.4 ov), 5-243 (Raina, 41.4 ov), 6-271 (Dhoni, 44.2 ov), 7-273 (Jadeja, 44.5 ov), 8-297 (Ashwin, 47.3 ov), 9-307 (Dinda, 48.5 ov) *'''India: G Gambhir, AM Rahane, V Kohli, Yuvraj Singh, SK Raina, MS Dhoni*†, RA Jadeja, R Ashwin, B Kumar, I Sharma, AB Dinda *'England:' AN Cook*, IR Bell, KP Pietersen, EJG Morgan, C Kieswetter†, SR Patel, JE Root, TT Bresnan, JC Tredwell, ST Finn, JW Dernbach *'Series:' England led the 5-match series 1-0 *'ODI debut:' JE Root (England) *'Man of the Match:' JC Tredwell (England) *'Umpires:' SJ Davis (Aus) and S Ravi *'TV Umpire:' VA Kulkarni *'Match Referee:' AJ Pycroft (Zim) *'Reserve Umpire:' RM Deshpande *'Match notes' :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 54 runs, 0 wicket) :*England: 50 runs in 9.3 overs (57 balls), Extras 2 :*1st Wicket: 50 runs in 57 balls (AN Cook 18, IR Bell 33, Ex 2) :*IR Bell: 50 off 60 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) :*England: 100 runs in 18.1 overs (109 balls), Extras 3 :*1st Wicket: 100 runs in 109 balls (AN Cook 41, IR Bell 57, Ex 3) :*Drinks: England - 105/0 in 19.0 overs (AN Cook 45, IR Bell 57) :*AN Cook: 50 off 50 balls (9 x 4) :*England: 150 runs in 26.2 overs (160 balls), Extras 5 :*1st Wicket: 150 runs in 160 balls (AN Cook 68, IR Bell 77, Ex 5) :*Powerplay 2: Overs 35.1 - 40.0 (Batting side - 44 runs, 0 wicket) :*Drinks: England - 189/2 in 36.0 overs (KP Pietersen 11, EJG Morgan 10) :*England: 200 runs in 37.4 overs (228 balls), Extras 8 :*3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 49 balls (KP Pietersen 32, EJG Morgan 18, Ex 0) :*England: 250 runs in 42.3 overs (257 balls), Extras 8 :*England: 300 runs in 48.4 overs (294 balls), Extras 12 :*5th Wicket: 50 runs in 31 balls (C Kieswetter 21, SR Patel 27, Ex 4) :*Innings Break: England - 325/4 in 50.0 overs (C Kieswetter 24, SR Patel 44) :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 66 runs, 0 wicket) :*India: 50 runs in 6.5 overs (41 balls), Extras 0 :*1st Wicket: 50 runs in 41 balls (AM Rahane 24, G Gambhir 26, Ex 0) :*Drinks: India - 96/1 in 16.4 overs (G Gambhir 48) :*G Gambhir: 50 off 48 balls (7 x 4) :*India: 100 runs in 17.5 overs (107 balls), Extras 1 :*India: 150 runs in 27.2 overs (164 balls), Extras 3 :*Yuvraj Singh: 50 off 38 balls (8 x 4, 1 x 6) :*4th Wicket: 50 runs in 37 balls (Yuvraj Singh 35, SK Raina 15, Ex 2) :*Drinks: India - 198/4 in 34.4 overs (SK Raina 18) :*India: 200 runs in 35.1 overs (211 balls), Extras 5 :*Powerplay 2: Overs 35.1 - 40.0 (Batting side - 33 runs, 0 wicket) :*SK Raina: 50 off 48 balls (7 x 4) :*India: 250 runs in 42.3 overs (255 balls), Extras 6 :*India: 300 runs in 48.1 overs (289 balls), Extras 8 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo Category:ODI match Category:2013 ODI match